


Oivallus

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Meeting the Parents, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Huone oli yllättävän hillitty teinitytön taakseen jättämäksi, mutta ei Hermione ollut koskaan ollutkaan mikään tavallinen tyttö.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall





	Oivallus

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011 synttärilahjaksi picsille! Hermione on tässä reilusti aikuinen.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Me ollaan jo täällä, missä te olette?"

Minerva yritti olla kuuntelematta, mutta se oli vaikeaa, sillä he olivat molemmat Hermionen vanhassa huoneessa eivätkä sen neliöt riittäneet.

"Sitten näette. Hyvä on, me odotetaan."

Huone oli yllättävän hillitty teinitytön taakseen jättämäksi, mutta ei Hermione ollut koskaan ollutkaan mikään tavallinen tyttö.

"Mitä pidät?"

Minerva kääntyi ympäri ja hymyili niukasti. Hermione näki hyväksynnän takana hermostuneisuutta ja laski kätensä kumppaninsa poskille.

"He rakastavat sinua. Aivan kuten minäkin", hän vakuutti ennen kuin painoi pehmeän suudelman kapeille huulille.

Minerva ei vastannut, sulki vain silmänsä ja keskittyi maistamaan Hermionen tutun maun huulillaan. Hän kietoi kätensä kapealle uumalle ja veti puuvillahousujen peittämät lanteet omaa neulemekon kätkemää varttaan vasten.

Hermione valoi uskoa pehmein kuiskauksin ja soljutti kätensä Minervan hiuksiin, jotka hän oli aamulla sitonut löysäksi nutturaksi kehystämään tavallista lempeämpinä rakastettunsa kasvoja. Muutama raudanharmaa suortuva oli karannut niskaan ja solmiutui nyt Hermionen notkeisiin sormiin.

"Sotket kampaukseni", Minerva mutisi.

Hermione naurahti ja näykkäsi kevyesti suudelman punaamaa alahuulta. Hetken he hengittivät samaa ilmaa, kunnes Hermione avasi silmänsä.

"En välitä lainkaan kampauksestasi. Itse asiassa ajattelin sotkea sen vieläkin pahemmin", Hermione sanoi ilkikurisesti ja nykäisi hiusneulan nutturasta. Hopeiset suortuvat vyöryivät Minervan säädyllisenruskean mekon peittämälle selälle.

"Hermione!"

Mutta Hermionen vastausnauru pulppusi heleänä.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Minerva McGarmiwa", hän sanoi selkeällä äänellä tuijottaen vihreänä hohtaviin silmiin.

Minervan kiukku suli pois hänen upotessaan Hermionen katseeseen ja hän veti tämän vieläkin lähemmäs itseään. Hänen huulensa raottuivat vastaukseen, mutta sanat takertuivat kurkkuun kun ovelta kuului huvittunut rykäisy. Minerva hätkähti ja hypähti kauemmas punan palaessa hänen poskillaan.

Hermionen vanhemmat olivat saapuneet.

"Äiti! Isä!" Hermione huudahti ja kiirehti halaamaan vanhempiaan. Sitten hän palasi perin juurin nolostuneen Minervan rinnalle ja tarttui tätä kädestä. "Tässä on Minerva McGarmiwa."

"Herra ja rouva Granger", Minerva tervehti nyökäten jäykästi, vaikka olisi halunnut kaikkoontua maailman toiseen ääreen.

"Jean Granger", Hermionen äiti sanoi paksulla äänellä ja astui askeleen lähemmäs kykenemättömänä estämään itseään. "Äärimmäisen miellyttävää tutustua."

"David Granger", Hermionen isä seurasi vaimoaan ja ojensi ensimmäisenä kätensä kohti Minervaa. "Ilo on meidän puolellamme."

Minerva tarttui tarjottuun käteen ja puristi sitä hämillään. Mutta kun Jean kapsahti hänen kaulaansa ja kietoi hänet syleilyynsä, hänen säikähtänyt katseensa etsi tukea Hermionesta.

"Äiti?" Hermione kysyi ymmällään.

Jean Granger päästi vihdoin irti Minervasta hymyillen läpi kyyneltensä.

"Voi Hermione", hän sanoi ja tarttui tyttärensä vapaaseen käteen. "Olen niin iloinen että olet löytänyt jonkun jota rakastaa. Luoja tietää, että olet sen kauhean sodan jälkeen ansainnut onnellisuutta elämääsi."

Ja Minervan täytyi olla samaa mieltä. Hän puristi tiukasti Hermionen kättä eikä päästänyt siitä irti edes siemaistessaan teetä posliinikupista. Hän oli löytänyt paikkansa maailmassa.


End file.
